McGonagall's Reaction
by EmmaJamesPotter
Summary: What if Harry handed in the Marauders Map to Professor McGonagall? How would she react? One Shot. Please Read


**Author's Note**

**Hi, this is my first ever story that I have written for anything outside of school, I'm sorry if it isn't very good but please give it a go. Thanks heaps Emma xoxo**

Hermione sees that Harry has pulled out the Map again and starts fidgeting because she seems to think that this map is bad and should be given in to the Professors.

"Spit it out Hermione, I can tell you want to say something" Harry sighs.

"Harry you have to it in to McGonagall, Sirius Black may know about and be using it' Hermione says 'if there's one then there maybe others"

"Look Hermione, I don't know what it is about this map but I feel a connection towards its kind of hard to explain. And besides I would have to say where I got it and that could get Fred and George in detention." Harry replied.

Trying to make Harry feel guilty Hermione says "You're putting all of Hogwarts at risk!"

"Ron help me out here!" Harry yells over to Ron.

"I think you should hand it in… "

"Thanks for the help Ron" said the black haired boy sarcastically.

"BUT don't tell her where you got it and McGonagall will …' Ron breaks off when he sees that Hermione is shooting him a glare saying shut up.

"Excuse me Mr Weasley" at this Ron whirls around to find Professor McGonagall glaring accusingly at him "but what will I be doing?"

Harry buts in before Ron can answer "Well you see um well if a student hypothetically has something that ah could help Sirius Black into the castle would you um give it back after he was caught"

"Hypothetically of course" he adds

Well if this were the case Mr Potter than I would expect the student to hand this 'thing' in, and if this 'thing' was not dangerous than it would certainly be given back… hypothetically'

"Okay"

"I'll let you off Mr Weasley you don't have to explain it this time." She warns as she is turning to leave.

After McGonagall has rounded the corner Harry lets out a sigh.

"That was close"

Ron's stomach lets out a groan

"Really Ron" Hermione says disgusted.

"Don't blame me it's I haven't eaten since lunch and I am really hungry" Ron states blushing.

"Let's go to the Great Hall they will be starting dinner soon" Harry replies before Hermione can retort.

While walking to the Great Hall Harry starts to mull on what Hermione said about Sirius Black. Groaning inwardly he realises that Hermione is once again right and decides to hand in the Map to McGonagall after dinner. When they trio reach the Great Hall there is a large crowd around a sign on the notices. It says that 'Anyone with any information or anything that would help to capture Sirius Black is urged to come forward'

Hermione looks over at Harry with a look saying that 'See I was right'. Harry just nods in reply.

The trio then move into the Great Hall to eat dinner, after a while Harry detaches himself from the conversation and starts wondering if he will ever see the map again. After this thought he feels a sharp prodding in him side and turns to see Hermione pointing a McGonagall, she was leaving the Great Hall.

"C'mon lets go talk to her" Hermione says happily.

Sounding resigned Harry replies "Fine" and he and Ron follows a happy Hermione to McGonagall's office.

Finally after a few minutes of walking they reach her office, Hermione knocks on the wooden door three times, when the door opens and McGonagall obviously predicted that they would come after the very odd conversation with the three of them.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?"

"It's about the Sirius Black notice" Harry starts uncertainly.

"Yes?"McGonagall urges him on.

"Well I have something that may help him get into the castle and something that can you track him down"

Interested McGonagall replies "What is this thing"

"Before I tell you have to remember that you said you would give it back Professor" Harry says wanting reassurance that he will get it back.

"Yes Yes" losing patience "what is it Mr Potter?"

"Well it's Map of Hogwarts"

McGonagall mouth forms a comical o, she quickly regains composure. "That's impossible there has never been a map made of Hogwarts."

"I can assure you Professor there is one and I have it here, I can prove it to you if you want?"

"Okay, but firstly what does it do?"

"It shows everyone in the castle at every moment of every day."

See look "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry mutters pointing his wand at the old piece of parchment.

"It's called the Marauders Map and it was made by Meres Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, whoever they are."

McGonagall thinks to herself 'She hasn't heard those names for 15 years, those boys were the bane of her existence but also boys who were secretly her favourite, their pranks made her laugh… but that's in the past now.'

"Professor, are you all right?" Hermione asks uncertainly.

"Yes Miss Granger I am quite alright thank you just give me a moment"

Then McGonagall rushes into the next room and mutters aloud "Do I tell him and how do I tell him I mean he basically killed them but he'll find out eventually I guess. Get a grip on yourself Minerva!"

Seeing that McGonagall has come out again Harry Ron and Hermione stop talking and look at her.

"Harry, I have something to tell you" McGonagall starts.

Harry looks shocked that she used his first name; professors only used his first name if it was important.

"I know these boys well men now, they were once at this school and I taught them, they were the naughtiest boys I have ever met and the pranks rival The Weasley Twins. But they were the kindest and most generous boys; they had a lot of courage and were truly Gryffindor's. They were very smart and this map proves that even more so know, very professor at the time liked them even myself. Under different circumstances they would have been very proud of you Mr Potter."

She stops and looks at Harry sadly wondering why he couldn't grow up with these men, they would have loved him with all of their heart and they only knew him for 1 year. She still can't believe that what Sirius Black did but somewhere in her heart she knew that he truly didn't do it.

"Their names are Remus Lupin…"

"Professor Lupin is a Marauder!" Hermione blurted out shocked.

Yes, Miss Granger but believe me he is the least shocking one" McGonagall sighed thinking about the others; well at least Remus got on with his life she thought.

"Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black…"

"Professor Lupin was best friends with Sirius Black!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes… and James Potter" She let the last name out with soft sigh.

"WHAT! Lupin knew my dad and he never told me" Harry sounding hurt.

"Yes I am afraid so Mr Potter. James Potter he was a great man and Sirius Black was his best friend and unfortunately Black didn't turn out to be the Gryffindor that everyone thought he was, but just believe me on this James and Sirius were inseparable there is something telling me that he didn't do what many people say he did. Oh and Harry keep the map The Marauders would have wanted it" and with that she swept from the room wipe and tear of her face.

"C'mon Harry lets go" Hermione urged she was very shocked but she knew she had to be strong for Harry.

**Author's Note **

**Was it okay? **


End file.
